flowers in blood
by ZSAVASZ
Summary: Yuzu is a flower; her wishes are crimson blood. - The world needs more ByaYuzu and I couldn't get this idea out of my head. TG au.


**AN: Hello! This is savas and this is my first real fan fiction. This fic is for my OTP, ByaYuzu and if you don't like it then please don't read this! But the world needs more of this ship so I decided to write something.**

 _ **Yuzu thinks her mother is the most beautiful thing in the world.**_

 _ **Her mother is beautiful, graceful, and strong.**_

 _ **She thinks her mother could become an angel.**_

 _ **To Yuzu, her mother is the world.**_

"Mama? Do you think I can be as strong as you when I grow big?"

A woman with long curls smiles and takes the hand of a child who knows little to nothing about the world. She grips the small hands tightly wondering if she tries hard enough, she could shield the child from the darkness and filth of this dying world.

"Of course Yuzu." _The world will give you no choice but to become strong._ She doesn't say, but her heart screams.

 _ **Yuzu wasn't a selfish person.**_

 _ **She wants many things, but she never asked for them.**_

 _ **But the first time she asked for something,**_

 _ **She lost more than she could ever hope to gain.**_

Yuzu stares at the TV, small fingers clenched around hair pins of gold and rose quartz. She should have thrown them way, but they were a gift. The first gift she had ever asked for. The last gift her mother gave. The first gift she hated and loved. The last gift lost. The first gift found. And the last gift she would ask of.

"On to our latest story… Special Class Investigator brutally murdered by famed ghoul, 'Grand Fisher'-" _click._

Yuzu sets the remote back down on the coffee table, gently pulling a blanket over her father's sleeping body. It was too late in the night to watch the news.

 _ **Yuzu was mild-mannered.**_

 _ **She was kind and she was just. But Yuzu is angry.**_

 _ **She is a black-hole of untouched darkness.**_

 _ **Her darkness stretches and stretches.**_

Ichigo disappears and never comes back.

She isn't all that surprised, it was bound to happen.

It was a bit terrifying to Yuzu how gradual the change was. It began as a single night. Then a day. Then a week. Then a month. Then at some point, he stopped returning home all together.

At the time, she never thought it would come to this, but the truth leaves gashes in the gaping hole of her heart. It was always the four of them together, but now it was just her, Otou-san, Karin, and the monsters under her bed, in the house that was always perfect for five, but far too big for four.

 _ **There is a truth in silence.**_

 _ **There is a danger in content.**_

 _ **There is a beauty in pain.**_

 _ **There is a joy in giving.**_

 _ **But there are lies in poetic words like these.**_

"Byakuya Kuchiki: Youngest Gotei 13 Captain of all time!"

Yuzu stares at the television screen, eyes wide. Something inside sparks. Something in her flickers. And something in her grows. When she had lost it all, a hope came in the form of the very thing she was desperately running from. The thing she had tried to put in her past. The thing that gave her purpose.

 _ **Yuzu is darkness,**_

 _ **But Yuzu finds the light. She finds it inside herself;**_

 _ **Darkness may have filled her but her mind was always clear of the black.**_

 _ **Yuzu's heart becomes the light in the dark.**_

 _ **She becomes a star.**_

It was an accident. She hadn't meant to stumble upon this situation.

There was blood… lots of blood. People laying on the ground, innards splattered across the concrete. Yuzu almost throws up, but manages to keep her dinner down. She would have screamed normally, but her mother comes to mind and she musters the courage to remain silent.

Yuzu hides in crack between a tall hedge fence and concrete wall. Her stomach flops and flips, churning in her abdomen. She draws her eyes from the bodies, to the man… or woman (she can't tell all that well and the importance of the figure's gender matters little when the extra set of arms reach dangerously far and are covered in a slick layer of red.

 _ **Yuzu thinks Byakuya Kuchiki is the most beautiful thing in the world. He is beautiful, graceful, and strong.**_

 _ **Yuzu thinks he could become an angel.**_

 _ **To Yuzu, he is the world.**_

When he arrives, Yuzu sees an angel.

From her place behind the greeney, she can see it all. His scarf trails behind him like two wings of white and his coat reminds her of the angel from her childhood.

He really did remind Yuzu of her mother... But at the same time… He was different.

He leaves petals in the wake of his departure.

 _ **Yuzu is afraid, but she also finds salvation in the fear.**_

 _ **There is red blood and pink petals.**_

 _ **There is a man with black hair and white wings.**_

 _ **And he holds in his hands, the ability to build stars.**_

 **AN: Thank you for reading this first chapter! It actually took me forever to complete just this short part so forgive me... The next part will be up within the next year /sweats/**

Also, I'm not sure if I will make this an actual series thing, but if I can gather enough inspo, I may add a Byakuya, Karin, Toshiro, Ichigo, etc POV.


End file.
